Stolen Kiss
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Rachel has an idea to get inspired to write a new song and Brittany tried to be the bestest girlfriend. Brittana


Brittany was mad, she had just spent the past half hour holding Santana's hair up and rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach until she had to be taken home due to dehydration, Brittany was wondering if she was going to need an IV. It was all Rachel's fault. She had to kiss her. The kiss only lasted like three seconds but Santana felt the Dwarf's tongue touch her lips and that made her sick, well more sick.

She** just** made it to the nearest trash can and then Brittany helped her to the closest bathroom and blocked the door so people wouldn't think she had an eating disorder.

Now she was in the choir room waiting for Glee to finish so she could go see how Santana was.

"Where's Santana?" Schuester asked looking around the room and seeing the normally blank face of the simple minded blonde gone and replaced with a glare.

"Rachel is killing her with dehydrangeas." She didn't move her look from the big nose midget while everyone else looked confused.

"Do you mean dehydration?" Quinn asked from her seat next to her former fellow cheerio.

"That's what I said."

"Brittany I think you're over exaggerating, I want you to know that you shouldn't feel threatened by what Santana and I experienced. I promise I will turn down any attempts she makes to further the relationship." Rachel defended herself while clearly making the kiss a bigger deal and not that she simply tried to mouth rape the head cheerleader.

"I really hate you, like I hope you get feline AIDs and die a slow painful death." Brittany glanced away from her as she spoke and Quinn looked surprised and proud.

"Wait what did you and Santana experience?" Finn was the one to ask this much to Quinn's dismay.

"We kissed and it was magically and from that kiss I now have a new song forming in my head." Rachel seemed more then pleased with the results while everyone else was dreading the upcoming song.

"Then why isn't she here?" This was from Artie who was hoping that if Santana was hooking up with other girls then maybe he could get Brittany back.

"She clearly feels guilty about being around Brittany while she wants me. But really Brittany I promise not to let her simply toss you to the curb for me."

"Right after it happened she threw up and then pretty much didn't stop so she had to go home and might even be on her way to the ER to get an IV, thank you Rachel for possibly hospitalizing my girlfriend just what she needed after last week." Brittany went from glaring to refusing to look at her while Finn had his mouth hanging open the whole time.

"Brittany you really shouldn't blame her. I mean it was very passionate."

"Stop talking about it, before I get sick too." Brittany groaned making a face like she was about to puke.

"Rachel how bad of a kisser are you to make her puke like honestly I've seen her kiss really ugly guys just so they would let her buy booze without ID." Quinn always secretly hoped that Rachel was a really good kisser at least that would explain why she could steal Finn from her.

"Everyone knows you don't try to French someone's girlfriend that's just mean..."

"You tried to French her! No wonder she needs to be hospitalized honestly Rachel what has she ever done to you?" It was now mostly Quinn and Brittany speaking Mr. Schuester wanted to stop them but he really did want to make sure Santana wouldn't need to go speak with Emma when she came back.

"Okay guys that enough! Rachel you need to respect people's boundaries." He wrote out the topic for this week. Country.

"Who knows what this says?"

"America." Brittany was so proud of herself.

"Close that is a Country, for years country music has..." He continued but Brittany wasn't listening.

"Why can't we do a song about cats?" Everyone just stared at her of course.

...

The next morning Brittany was waiting by the front entrance for Santana to arrive, she missed morning practice with the Cheerios but Coach Sylvester understood that she was in the emergency room all night thanks to Rachel so she was excused from it without consequence, well she thought being kissed by Rachel was worst then anything she could think of.

Britt saw the black hummer pull up and couldn't help herself but run to her girlfriend's side once she was on the ground.

"Yay you're not dead!" Britt couldn't help but grin and wrap her arm around Santana's waist only to have the slightly younger girl shrink away from her touch.

Brittany frowned slightly but didn't push it, she knew Santana was working on it and that's what mattered.

Once they were inside the school she felt Santana lean into her and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Bit better, not light headed or dizzy anymore, and now I got you so I'm perfect." Santana smiled up at her girlfriend holding up her pinky which the blonde soon hooked in her own.

"Everyone's mad at Rachel so I'm pretty sure no one will let her near you. Especially me." They wandered by the choir room where Finn and Rachel were fighting over the very same thing.

"See everyone loves you." Brittany grinned before leading the Latina to her locker.

"No they don't, they love you. They just don't hate me anymore I think..." She knew most could take her or leave her.

"But I love you so therefore they love you by asso..associ...they love you cause I love you." She decided to skip the hard word.

"Association Britt." Santana poked Brittany's nose before giving her a small kiss on the same spot.

"Yeah that. You're so smart San."

"Nope, you're the smartest person I know Britt-Britt." Santana looked around them before wrapping her arms around the taller blonde and kissing her full on the lips. She thought she heard some ass shout something but right now Brittany's hands were on her waist and her tongue was running across her lips and nothing else mattered.

"Ahem, do you two mind not making out right now." Rachel's annoying voice ruined the mood. Brittany was the one to break the kiss only to look at the smaller girl roll her eyes and stand fully in front of Santana.

"Not for you. Now go away." Santana was surprised by Brittany's words but really she agreed. She didn't want to be anywhere near the dwarf after the other day but she like how protective Brittany was being and it was really turning her on.

"Santana it has been brought to my attention that what I did was inappropriate."

"And gross." Brittany cut her off having to add her two cents.

"So I am offering my apology." Rachel held out one of her manhands to Santana, who was still shielded by Brittany, whom pushed her hand away.

"Go away Rachel and don't talk to either of us again." Brittany glared sensing Santana was about to say something so she placed a hand over her mouth to stop her.

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it a few times before storming off.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Santana smirked eyeing the blonde.

"It's still me San..." Brittany looked confused.

"Never mind, I love it when you act all assertive and protective." She smirked pulling Brittany closer to her again only to have the bell go off.

"We could skip and go have some sexy time..."

"But we have history and I think I saw Miss Holiday." Santana was lying of course but she knew Brittany needed all the participation marks in that class she could get and with Santana whispering what to say in her ear she was bound to impress the stuffy old bitch.

"I thought she was gone for like months..."

"Well she's back now and besides you have to set a good example for your people madam president." Santana knew all the tricks with Brittany. Lately she's been loving the President one.

"You're right...but at lunch can we have sexy time then?" Brittany passed by her own locker without attempting to stop and get her books, she liked it better having to be pressed up next to Santana to read off her text.

"Of course we can."

...

Upon entering the classroom Brittany let out a disappointed sigh that it was their regular teacher which didn't go unnoticed.

"Since all of you have such a hard time paying attention I've decided to mix up the seating arrangement." Santana frowned as did Brittany as they sat down as if making sure they could not be moved if they were firmly sat.

"If I say your name you're staying put. The person next to you should be ready to move." She looked at the students. She said everyone's name but Santana's or Brittany's. "Lopez stay put." She smirked evilly at the pair of cheerios or at least they thought it was evilly. "Brittany you are switching with Rachel." She noticed that the couple were both about to speak up but she raised her hand. Santana pushed her books over to the blonde knowing that she could survive without it.

"You got a problem take it up with Figgins after class. Move now." Brittany looked like someone kicked her puppy, expect when she passed Rachel she looked murderous, a look that shocked everyone.

"Hands to yourself Berry." She didn't like the thought of Santana having to share a book with manhands mcgirlfriendkisser.

Santana wasn't sharing books with Barry for more than five seconds when her phone went off with a text from Brittany.

_Manhands better be behaving or I'm going to have her arrested. –Britt :heart: _**(A/N: since fanfic doesn't allow the hearts with the less than sign I'm using the :heart: instead) **

_So aggressive__ I love this side of you__ prez Britt. No she only asked if I needed to look off her text and she apologised again. _ –San :heart:

"Lopez phone now. Brittany you too." She knew the girls were most likely texting each other. They handed them over knowing it wasn't worth the added detention time to fight it. They would get them back at the end of class anyways.

"Now Brittany when was the war of 1812?" Brittany just looked confused while flipping through Santana's notes looking for the answer and Santana was trying to stop herself from performing a face palm. The old bitch was always picking on Brittany.

"I think it's a wonder how she even made it to high school. Well not really but how did she make it without being placed in special classes?" Rachel whispered to Santana figuring the other girl would be able to answer her question.

"She's not retarded and is actually smarter than you are." Santana hated hearing people make fun of Brittany. They could never see how amazing and special Brittany was.

"She thinks her cat smokes..."

"Yeah that's because he's a fucked up cat who brings cigarette butts inside instead of like dead mice." She saw him do it too. It was messed.

"Oh..." Rachel was coping the notes from the board temporarily ignoring her neighbor as she paid attention while Santana simply filed her nails; Brittany was hopefully taking notes in her notebook.

After ten minutes went by Rachel felt something hit her head. She looked back and saw nothing unusual happening and didn't see anything on the floor that would indicate that something hit her so she ignore it and went back to taking notes.

_TWACK _

Rachel heard the object whiz by her head and hit Santana, who it was clearly not intended for by the quick sorry baby that followed.

"Brittany! Office now." The stuffy old bitch clearly didn't notice that the bell was set to go off in thirty seconds.

"What is her problem?" Rachel leaned over to whisper to Santana, not noticing that Brittany was going past her and slammed Santana's textbook down on the diva's hand.

"Hands to yourself Berry." This scary protective side of Brittany was starting to freak out Rachel, though it was really starting to turn on Santana.

"Clearly she doesn't like people touching her girlfriend." Santana smirked racing out the door once the bell rang to keep Brittany from really going to Figgins and to give the blonde her phone so they could still talk when they had to go to different classes.

...

Glee club came around and Santana and Brittany were sitting in the middle of well everyone while Rachel and Finn were left cast outs on the far side of the group. A side from everyone asking Santana if she was okay, and telling Rachel to shut up nothing of any importance really happened. So when it came time to go home Brittany eagerly grabbed the brunette's bag and led her to her car.

"What was with you all today?" Santana didn't mind seeing Rachel get slushied by Brittany or any of the other fun horrible things Brittany did to Manhands but it just wasn't Brittany and was odd seeing.

"I don't like it when people mess with you, or Rachel. All yesterday in glee she was going on about what you guys had between you and it was really bugging me, like she didn't care that you were really sick. So since you can't use cell phones in the hospitals, I couldn't talk to you about it so I talked to Lord Tubbs and he said that I wasn't a good enough girlfriend since I didn't really do anything to Rachel and you're always getting in fights with people for me..." Brittany did have her adorable pout on her lips which only made Santana want to kiss her more. "So I figured I'd be the bestest girlfriend and keep Rachel away from you so you'll need as little therapy as possible after that horrible incident." Brittany grinned and started her car.

"I really do like this aggressive dominate side Britt-Britt but you're too nice to be like this always the time. So how about tomorrow we both torture Manhands with Q, and you don't need to worry about being the bestest girlfriend cause you already are." Santana leaned over the armrest between them and cupped the blonde's cheek pulling her in for a kiss. "Now let's go to my place, since it's empty and you can show me just how dominate you can be."


End file.
